swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ko'na Tevura (character)
Ko’na Tevura is a green-skinned Twi’lek formally from the Sunrunner server. An alternate character for player S. Raymond Dee, she was developed in lieu of lack of progress in the game of Xanthus Sen-Syn. Ko’na Tevura is a lvl 80 Jedi Knight, but in the past she has earned a living as a Master Architect and Merchant. A few months back Ko'na was transferred from Sunrunner to Tarquinas to consolidate her player's account. Upon dissolution of the Tarquinas server, she was moved to Bloodfin. Biography Ko’na Tevura is a Twi’lek born on the harsh world of Ryloth. Wanting a better life for herself, she fled to the planet Tatooine. With little money to her name, she opted to survive as an entertainer and on the charity of others. Things progressed well and quickly for Ko’na upon assuming that life, but she wanted more and decided to change focus to surveying and become a merchant. She achieved her goals after much practice and hard work. Eventually becoming a Master Architect and Merchant with a chain of Ko‘na’s Ol’ Country Stores across numerous worlds. Seeking a greater purpose than a mere contributor of galactic commerce, she agreed to meet with a fellow national by the name of Bhasayate and join a meeting of his newly formed PA, known as LEKKU. A name used to honor their heritage and mock those who would laugh at their unique physical appearance. Taking a liking to the guild, Ko’na agreed to join and move with the others to Lok to form a safe haven for their kind. A Twi’lek only town named New Kala’din was founded. At first, Ko’na offered to be curator of their museum. However her growing skills saw her rise within the town’s political structure. It was not long before she became a prominent Town Council Member, the head of the local Merchant Caste and the Chief Architect. Life was good for a time, but that would not remain the truth for long. Head of the LEKKU guild Bhasayate became a target for attack by new members. Accused of being a dictator, a defensive ultimatum to the insurgent element of the guild caused numerous members to quit, as well as bringing to light the absence of other long time members who'd shirked their duties. Willing to admit to outsiders that they had not handled the situation to the best of their ability, this breakdown of communication was a tragic error. At the time Ko’na and Bhasayate appeared to be the only ones remotely interested in running the town of New Kala’din. Other council members contributed very little and so they made many decisions unilaterally. By one point of view, Bhasayate was a dictator, but not by choice and not with malice Ko’na believed. Upon Bhasayate’s departure of the town he helped to found, Ko’na withdrew from town affairs. Seeking a new path, she decided on the course of action that might be foolhardy; Ko’na would become an adventurer. Unsure of the correct path she locked herself in her home and began to study. Various professions appealed to her, but a mysterious Twi'lek stranger named Sonuna approached her one day with the news that she was strong in the Force and took it upon himself to train her in the Jedi arts. No longer a merchant, her stores have long since closed and now her life savings have been put to use as bankrolling her new life. Will she succeed to find fame and fortune? Only time will tell. Personality Ko’na is very amiable and pleasant to be around to a fault. Often willing to assume the responsibility of others, even at the sake of her own time and happiness. Not pleased with the mediocre, Ko’na always preferred to fight for excellence and perfection, especially in her business life. But she's never considered herself to be a milquetoast, Ko’na would not stand byand allow in-justices, and rather fight for what she believed in. Equipment Being a member of the non-warrior class, Ko’na’s equipment was not a blaster, or a carbine or a pike. Instead her weapons were her brains, determination and of course many surveyors, vendors, merchant tents, harvesters, factories and invaluable resources to build numerous goods for the galaxy. Since becoming a Jedi Knight Ko'na has learned to construct and use a lightsaber for combat purposes. Behind the Scenes Ko’na Tevura was created as an alternate character from Xanthus Sen-Syn, the primary of S. Raymond Dee’s account. At the time Xanthus was used on Tarquinas server and SWG did not allow more than one characer per server. He selected to play as a female character to experience things from a new and different perspective. Ko'na was brought over to Tarquinas and then both characters were moved to Bloodfin upon the dissolution of the Tarquinas server. Her name derives from a spec Star Wars project written by Raymond in his spare time. The character was a subordinate to Jabba the Hutt who met a grisly end. While the SWG character was of the same race and name, the life was slightly different and more honest. Category:Player characters